jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Fight
Jeremy Fight, known in Japan as Jeremy Smash All-Star (ジェレミー・スマッシュオールスター, Jeremī sumasshuōrusutā) is a 2000 fighting game developed and published by JeremySoft. The game was released for JeremyVast, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and Dreamcast in North America on May 17, 2000, in Europe on July 13, 2000, and in Japan on September 14, 2000. It was also released for PlayStation Network and Xbox Live in 2010. As of July 2017, the Xbox 360 version of Jeremy Fight is compatible with Xbox One. Gameplay Very similar to Super Smash Bros. and Smash Fight. Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Zarahi * Avery * Rickie * Nancy * Quinn * Tinny * Koopa Blob Unlockable characters * Larry * Buster * Yellow Blob * Leafy Non-playable characters * Evil Zarahi * Metal Jeremy * Fighting Polygon Team * Master Hand Stages * Jeremyville * Haunted House * Avery's Castle * Blue Kingdom * Toon Street (unlockable) * Object City * Quinn's Backstage * Glazed Grass * Blob City Modes 1-Player * 1P Game * Training mode * Break the Targets * Board the Platforms Multi-player * Versus Mode Gallery Cover Arts Jeremy Fight PS1 cover.png Jeremy Fight Dreamcast cover.png Jeremy Fight PS1 GH cover.png Jeremy_Fight_PC_cover.png Screenshots Trivia * It was reveal that this game was orignally going to have Final Smashes. Inside the games files is voice clips for Jeremy and Leafy using their Final Smash. But there also voice clips for Stickguy, Larry, and Tinny using their Final Smash also, this was scrapped in the final game for unknown reasons and were not seen until Jeremy Fight 3. * Jeremy Fight was originally going to be a game named "Nicktoons Fighter" for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Sega Saturn, and only featured Nicktoons characters, such as Rugrats, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, and KaBlam! and was planned as a totally new IP for the company. According to the daughter of Jeremy Carpenter, Stacy Carpenter, the "in-house" nickname for the game was "Nickelodeon Brawl." * This is only game in series to be rated E, Jeremy Fight 2 and Jeremy Fight 3 were rated T and Jeremy Fight 4 and Jeremy Fight 5 were rated E10+. * In Jeremy Fight 2 and Jeremy Fight 3, the charaters are trophies that can brought to life, however, as demostrated in the intro and contiune screens. this is not the case for this title,. in which there are instead toys that come by to life by Master Hand, and stages are diramas. * This is the only Jeremy Fight game to show the stage's 3D model when highlighted on the Stage Selection screen, as well as the only one where the cursor is restricted to the squares depicting the stage. * Jeremy Fight is the only game to use the phrases "Game Set" and "Time Up" in matches in all regions. Later games use the phrases "Game!" and "Time!" in the English version, while each one still uses "Game Set" and "Time Up" in the Japanese version. * This is the only Jeremy Fight game to feature only playable protagonists. Later installments included some antagonists including Gree Guy. * When a character is chosen, they perform a brief animation in their player's display box below the character-select array. This is the only game in the series to have this feature. * The Japanese Version lacks the "Congratulations" screen when you complete 1 player mode. ** The narrator also says "Rickie" in a different tone than the Western version, and he says "Battle Royal" instead of "Free-for-all". In the Western versions, the re-recorded voices have a slightly different echo effect than the Japanese original. * The Dreamcast, JeremyVast, PC and PlayStation versions have completely different sound effects for the hitting of the characters, which are much more realistic like those in Jeremy Fight 2 and Jeremy Fight 3 and other arcade fighting games. In the Nintendo 64 version this was probably a change done to make the game's sound effects more exaggerated and less realistic to be consistent with the cartoony violence and unrealistic environments/characters the game consisted of. Some speculate, however, that this was actually done for censorship reasons. * In the credits, Jeremy Carpenter, the voice of Jeremy, was credited as "Chucky". * Jeremy wears a maroon shirt in the Japanese version. * There was originally going to be a Game Boy Color version of the game, but it was cancelled. * This game actually allows the player to fight characters that have not been unlocked yet. * There are several characters who were cut during the development of the game. These include: ** Little Guy, Super Jeremy, and Jaybross were all intended to be playable early in development, but due to a combination of budget and time constraints could not be included. They have no leftovers in the final game, suggesting that they were axed very early on. ** Additionally, a 1999 article on the game by Electronic Gaming Monthly mentioned Carlos the Human and Fido Dido (The European 7up mascot) would be included in the game, although this may more than likely be a mistake. ** Additionally, Homer Simpson from The Simpsons was playable at one point, but was scrapped due to lack of development time and (possibly) hardware limitations. He was later put into the game's sequel. * Only fire, electric, sword slashes and normal effects can be produced from attacks, but an ice effect was planned, despite no ice-based attacks existing in the game. This effect is featured in other games of the series. * Split-screen was a concept, but Jeremy was against it because he wanted all characters to be on the same screen and it would be difficult to see the game's action unfold smoothly if separated. * A time attack minigame was planned to be introduced in this game. * Videos all over YouTube have claimed to unlock Master Hand in this game, via spinning the control stick 30 times on the select screen. The only way to play as Master Hand is through a cheat device, such as an Action Replay. The same goes for Metal Jeremy, only by spinning the control stick 4 times, or occasionally 10. Category:Video Game Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia